poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shift into Transportation Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Shift into Transportation Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Ivan Ooze: I'd suggest we'd give them a present, Which involves spreading a virus. Venjix Virus: And we'll be ready for the Rangers once my new body is ready. Dr. K: Ransik, We need your help. The Venjix Virus is back, And he and his generals and Professor Cog are with Ivan Ooze. The episode begins with everyone returning to the safety of Crystal Prep Lab, Ransik was glad no one was hurt. Ransik: Is everybody alright? Twilight Sparkle: We're okay, Ransik. Dean Cadance: Flurry Heart, Sweetie. (holds her baby around her arms) Mommy's here. (kisses her cheek) Shining Armor: Thank you, Nadira, For keeping Flurry Heart safe. Nadira: Anything for Flurry Heart, Shining Armor. Joel Timothy: At least no one else got hurt. Harry Avalon: Yep. Rainbow Dash: So, Now what? Aikko: I don't know. Then, Dr. K was getting a strange feeling with Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Cinnamonroll: What's wrong with Dr. K? Dr. K: Nothing, Just checking on Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: Would you like to hold her? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure she'll like you. Spike: Yeah, Have you ever had a way with children before? Dr. K: Well, No. It's been a while since before Ziggy and I opened a school for children. So, Cadance passed Flurry Heart to Dr. K as she begins to like her. Dean Cadence: She likes you, K. Flurry Heart: (smiles at Dr. K) Dr. K: (chuckles) I really like you too, Flurry Heart. Dear Daniel: Don't worry, Guys. We'll think of something. Dimitria: Do not despair, Twilight Sparkle. I know you and your friends will find a way. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Dimitria. At the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze is ready to begin phase 2 of his evil plan. Ivan Ooze: Now for Phase 2, Sending the Footsoldiers throughout the city. Everythng's exactly as planned. Venjix Virus: You have my thanks, Ivan Ooze. General Havoc: Now, Revenge is ours. Ivan Ooze: Yes, All ours. And Cinch will soon have her principal role back. (laughs evilly) Back at the Lab, Jankenman came up with a great idea as he built the Transport Power Harmony Weapons and Zords for the Harmony Force Rangers to poses for greater good. Jankenman: Hey, I have an idea. Tambourine: What is it, Jankenman? Twilight Sparkle: What is your plan? Jankenman: Twilight, I've got a surprise for you and your friends. Pinkie Pie: Really, What is it!? Jankenman: I've created new Transport Power Harmony Weapons and Zords for you. That way, You'll poses great Transport Power and you'll be given the ability to activate your Battlizer too. Rainbow Dash: Wow, How Awesome is that! At the City, The Venjix Virus has his new body as he continues his Wrath. Venjix Virus: At long last, My revenge is at hand. With that said, The Piranhatrons and Grinders started invading. Meanwhile, Dr. K was working hard on the new kill code when Ziggy came to check on her. Ziggy Grover: How's it coming, K? Dr. K: Almost done, Ziggy. Ziggy Grover: And yet you still call me my real name. Dr. K: Only because I like you even as the Green RPM Ranger, Ziggy. Back with the Venjix Virus, He was this close to his revenge. Venjix Virus: The Earth is mine to control! Then, A blast came out of nowhere. Venjix Virus: What!? From the smokes, The Harmony Force, Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers and the Backyard Team came. Twilight Sparkle: Your days of cruelty ends now, Venjix! Scott Truman: We've defeated you once, And we can do it again! Rainbow Dash: Time we put a end to this Virus! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Next, The Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Then, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Ray Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! Finally, The T.Q.G. Rangers Morphing sequence. Reese Worthington: Okay, It's our turn! Reese, Jeffery and Daniel: It's Morphin' Time! Kai, Joel, Achmed, Stephanie, Gretchen, Pete, Kimmy and Michel: Let's Rocket! And the Backyard Team became the Humongous Backyard Rangers for the very first time. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Phantom Ranger: Phantom Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holiday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Ray Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Reese Worthington: Squadron Red Ranger! Marky Dubois: Squadron Green Ranger! Tony Delvecchio: Squadron Blue Ranger! Luanne Lui: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Angela Delvecchio: Squadron Pink Ranger! Harry Avalon: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! Jeffery Parker: Red Aquitar Ranger! Maria Luna: White Aquitar Ranger! Mikey Thomas: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Jorge Garcia: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Arthur Wilson: Black Aquitar Ranger! Gerda Anderson: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Ben Evans: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Jonathan Stern: Green Aquitar Ranger! Dear Daniel: Red Zeo Ranger! Pochacco: Green Zeo Ranger! Keroppi: Blue Zeo Ranger! My Melody: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Hello Kitty: Pink Zeo Ranger! Bad Badtz-Maru: Gold Ranger! Cinnamoroll: Teal Zeo Ranger! Mimmy: Purple Zeo Ranger! Pompompurin: Orange Zeo Ranger! Kai Marigold: Red Space Ranger! Joel Timothy: Black Space Ranger! Achmed Khan: Blue Space Ranger! Stephanie Morgan: Yellow Space Ranger! Gretchen Hasselhoff: Pink Space Ranger! Pete Wheeler: Silver Space Ranger! Kimmy Eckman: Galactic Space Ranger! Michel Scott: Green Space Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Humongous Backyard! Twilight Sparkle: Transport Power Rangers Unite! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of Smokes and Explosions appeared as the Rangers prepare for battle. Venjix Virus: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons, Grinders, Attack! Android T.J.: Let's do this! Twilight Sparkle: Right behind you, T.J.! Magic Turbo Blade! Android T.J.: Turbo Lightning Sword! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Henry Fordham: T.Q. Slasher! Altogether: Red Magic Thunder Slash! With a few slashes, They took out a lot of Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders. Elgar: I'm gonna take you on, Laughter Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Bring it, Elgar! Flynn McAllistair: We got your back, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: (nodded) Laughter Turbo Star Chargers! Android Justin: Turbo Hand Blasters! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q. Trigger! Altogether: Blue Laughter Blast! And one blast weakening Elgar and took out a lot more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders. Kilobyte: You're mine, Kindness Ranger! And so is the Wisdom Ranger! Fluttershy: Not for long, Kilobyte! Summer Landsdown: We're with you, Girls! Fluttershy: Thank you, Summer. Kindness Turbo Wind Fire! Android Ashley: Turbo Star Chargers! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q. Hammer! Altogether: Yellow Kindness and Wisdom Charging Strike! With one strike, It zapped Kilobyte and wipe out more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders. Ziggy Grover: Ready, Applejack! Applejack: You bet, Ziggy! Honesty Turbo Cannon! Android Carlos: Turbo Thunder Cannon! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Dexter Holiday: T.Q. Axe! Altogether: Green Honesty Spin Attack! And they took out more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders. Dillon: Let's do it, Spike! Spike: Right, Dillon! Courage Turbo Hand Blasters! Mirage: Passionate Turbo Fire Cannon! Phantom Ranger: Turbo Axe! Dillon: Cowl Laser! Altogether: Black Courage and Passionate Power Blast! With one blast, More Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders were bought down. Rarity: Shall we, Girls? Android Cassie: We're with you, Rarity. Rarity: Generosity Turbo Shingo Hammer! Android Cassie: Turbo Wind Fire! Renee Cunningham: T.Q. Bow! Altogether: Pink Generosity Attack! And even more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders were bought down. Rainbow Dash: Ready when you are, Jason! Jason Lee Scott: Okay, Rookie. Lead the way! Rainbow Dash: Okay, Loyalty Turbo Club! Jason Lee Scott: Speed Hammer! Donnie Parkinson: Road Breaker! Conductor Ray Morrison: Contucting Cannon! Altogether: Orange and Purple Loyalty Blast! With one blast, It wiped out more Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders were bought down. Gem: Come on, Starlight! Gemma: Let's do it together! Starlight Glimmer: You got it, Gemma. Hope Turbo Shimmer Baton! Blue Senturion: Auto Blaster! Gem: Rail Saber! Gemma: Cloud Hatchet! Aisha Campbell: Sky Wave Blade! Jerry Martin: T.Q. Blaster! Altogether: Gold and Silver Hope Strike! With every attack, More Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons and Grinders were bought down. Venjix Virus: I will destroy you Rangers myself! Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome to try and take us down, Venjix! Then, Dr. K was communicating Twilight's Morpher. Dr. K: Rangers, I'm sending you the Kill Code for the Venjix Virus. While you're at it, Activate your new Transport Power Battlizer and take him down for good. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, K. (to her teammates) Everyone get that? Rainbow Dash: Sure do, Twi. The Mane 10: Transport Power, Activate! With that much power, The Harmony Force Rangers activated their Transport Power Battlizer. Henry Fordham: Come on, Guys. Let's give them a hand! The T.Q.G. Rangers: Right! T.Q.G. Hyper Mode! The T.Q.G. transformed into their T.Q.G. Hyper Mode! Henry Fordham: Ready when you are, Twilight! ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts